


Peaches and Cream| TXT Smut-Shots

by Katsukis_Biitch



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Choking, Elevator Sex, Exhibitionism, Gangbang, Gentle Sex, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome - M/M/M, Vampires, Virginity, Voyeurism, way more tags. like wayyyy more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29315889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsukis_Biitch/pseuds/Katsukis_Biitch
Summary: *REQUESTS CLOSED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE*TXT smut because there isn't enough if it.(Original story is on Wattpad)
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin, Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai, Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai, Choi Soobin/Kang Taehyun, Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai, Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun, Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

Beomgyu is always being so hard on Taehyun and Taehyun has finally had enough- only for him to throw himself under the bus in the process. 

Top! Beomgyu  
Bottom! Taehyun

Office AU

REQUESTED BY: txt_bighitent

viagra (is that a tag? XD)| hair pulling| blowjob

\--------------------------

Taehyun huffs and grabs the next tiny stack of papers from the printer. 

It's been thirty minutes and he's still printing out papers for his boss. You know, he's never even seen what he does with these papers. 

He adjusts his tie and takes a seat in a nearby chair. 

There's a snicker from behind him and he rolls his eyes. That can only be "Yeonjun-Hyung, please. Not today." 

Said male sits beside the younger and hands him a donut. 

He always looks so dapper, even at work. His shirt is a deep red color and his blazer is jet black with a matching, pin straight tie. He wears his blazer open all the time and he has these golden cufflinks on the cuffs of his blazer. 

Yeonjun always just looks so dapper. 

"Printing again?" He asks, twirling a pen effortlessly in his hand. 

Taehyun sighs and takes a big bites of the donut in his hand before reaching over and taking a sip of Yeonjun's coffee. "You know it. Isn't Mr. Choi the best?"  
Then, there's an excited giggle and arms around him to which he huffs in annoyance.  
"Huening Kai." 

"Aw, how'd you know?" He asks before sitting next to Yeonjun. "Hey, are you ranting about our boss again?" 

"About to." Taehyun says, finishing the donut. He then groans. "I officially think he hates me. All he does is give me work!" 

Huening Kai hums for a second before saying, "Well, we are at w-" 

The oldest of them all clears his throat to cut off Huening Kai's rhetorical statement that Taehyun would definitely get pissed at. "He doesn't hate you. Maybe you just get the job done perfectly." 

"There are other secretaries though!" Taehyun exclaims. 

For as long as Taehyun has been working here, their boss, Choi Beomgyu, only ever asks him to fulfill tasks. 

Printing papers, grab him coffee, send emails, read him the tasks of the day, unpack boxes sent to the office and other things that others are perfectly capable of doing. 

It's irritating and it makes Taehyun just want to scream in annoyance. 

"You aren't complaining for real, are you?" Yeonjun asks. "I mean, we know you love being next to Mr. Choi." 

Taehyun cringes at the accusation.  
"Please, never say that again." 

"You love it, you love it."  
Huening Kai sing songs. He then stands up and grabs the stack of papers from the printer, handing them to Taehyun. 

"No, actually the opposite." Taehyun groans. "He's so annoying." 

Yeonjun shrugs his shoulders and gives Taehyun a devious smile. 

"What- what, don't look at me like that." Taehyun says, scooting his chair away slightly. 

"How about you get him back?" Yeonjun asks in an all too suggestive tone. 

Taehyun stiffens. What is he hinting at? How is he supposed to get his boss back without getting fired?  
"H-how?" 

The older looks around before bringing his voice down to a whisper, "Viagra." 

Taehyun drops his head in his hands, "Oh, Hyung, you're worthless!" 

Huening Kai looks back and laughs at how Taehyun reacted. "What, you're not up for it?" 

Whenever Taehyun thinks his Yeonjun hyung is going to help him for real, he doesn't. If anything, he just says meaningless things that's completely worthless. 

That's how Taehyun feels anyway. 

He rubs at his temples because Huening Kai is in on it. 

"Think about it. Mr. Choi will be all bothered. He might just leave you alone." Huening Kai says, knowing that those words will ease Taehyun a bit. 

The older shakes his head, "I'm not giving him that! He'll kill me- then I'll be dead and jobless. I don't want to be broke in my afterlife." 

Yeonjun furrows his brows, "What?" but he shakes off the statement and instead, inches closer to Taehyun.  
"Listen, just consider it. I know you want to." 

"No, no you don't. Why would I want to?" 

With a shrug of his shoulders, Yeonjun answers, "Just because." 

Taehyun is oh so very close to yelling at his hyung but he probably shouldn't. "What's that gonna do for me though?" 

"You need fun in your life." Huening Kai says with a wink. He wraps his arms around Taehyun and smiles at him, "You never know." 

"Oh my- are you suggesting that I sleep with my boss?" Taehyun asks before pushing Huening Kai off of him. 

"I never said that. That's just what you want to do." 

Yeonjun stifles a laugh at Taehyun's flustered look.  
"You don't have to stay in his office after you give it to him, don't be weird...unless you want-"

"I don't!"  
Just then, Taehyun looks back at the printer and see that the papers are done printing. "Dammit, I have to go."  
He grabs the papers along with a filing folder and rushes out of the copy room. 

As he walks down the hall, his cheek tiny a light pink shade thinking about what the two said. 

He isn't against doing something evil to his boss but what is his boss walking around with a boner going to do for him? 

Worse case scenario, he'll be aggravated that whole day. 

Besides, how would he even be able to sneak it to him? If he finds out, he is so fired. So damned fired. 

Choi Beomgyu scares Taehyun just slightly, but not more than he just plain pisses him off, for the main reason that he can get so irritated at any moment. 

Now, Taehyun has seen his boss scream at a secretary so badly that she actually turned bloodshot red in the face. 

If he finds out that Taehyun is even thinking about doing something of the sort to him, he might just do much worse. 

Taehyun steps into the office and slides the papers into the folder before placing it on his bosses desk. 

He wonders he his boss has stepped out to. 

Taehyun looks around on the desk in front of him and picks up a sheet of paper left there.  
Quickly scanning the paper, he curses when he realizes that his boss has a lot to do tomorrow. He should just stay home, seriously. 

"Kang." 

Taehyun scrambles to put the paper back down, even though he's already been caught, and turns back to see his boss. It could just be that his gaze is sharper than a blade or that he seems too calm for what he just caught Taehyun doing, but Taehyun tenses right up.

"You have the papers ready?" His voice is calm and steady as well. 

He should be screaming. Why isn't he screaming? 

"U-uh, yeah. Yeah...they're ready. I put them on your desk." Taehyun says with a shakey tone in his voice. 

The other just gives a subtle nods before walking over to his desk, "Hey." 

"Yes, Mr. Choi?" 

With a small smile, Beomgyu says, "I need one hundred copies of the sheet of paper you were snooping around to read." 

Taehyun grabs the sheet and walks out without another word. But, when he walks into the copy room, he sighs.  
"So, where can I get those pills?" 

The next day, Taehyun paces around his room. 

He's out of his mind, he's stupid, he's crazy.

Why did he listen to Yeonjun and Huening Kai? 

There it is. On his bed. The little white bottle with the word Viagra in bold, black font. 

It's taunting him, daring him to go through with this tomorrow. 

Taehyun isn't necessarily scared to give him the pills. Taehyun just doesn't like getting yelled at, alright? 

If his boss yells at him, he may or may not cry. Don't let the physique fool you, he's a soft guy really. And he definitely doesn't like getting yelled at. 

He sits down on the edge of his bed and stares down at the pill bottle. He's never seen a Viagra pill before. 

What harm could looking at one do? 

None actually but it just might worsen the guilt. B-but, oh well! Mr. Choi is so hard on him so he's going to do this no matter what!...even if he gets yelled at. Mr. Choi will would never fire him though. 

He takes the bottle into his hand and twists off the cap. Putting his nose to the bottle, he takes a quick sniff. They don't have a smell. 

Taehyun reaches inside and takes out a pill. 

They're diamond shaped and they're blue. Not a bright, ocean blue. Sort of like a periwinkle color. They're pretty big pills for what they are. 

Well, how many should he use than? They are fifty milligrams but his boss pisses him off a lot. Maybe two? 

What if they don't work? 

Actually, no. What if they do work? It's not like his boss is going to go around spreading the news that he has a boner. How will he know? It doesn't matter, he won't benefit, not really, from it anyway. 

It's all just for fun and revenge. 

Besides, if anything bad happens, he'll just potentially hurt Huening Kai and Yeonjun because it was their idea. 

He's curious about the pills but who's he going to test them out on? Definitely not himself.  
He just has to wait until tomorrow to see if they'll work on his boss. 

They will, why wouldn't they? 

Part of him is irritated that he actually listened to the couple and another part of him is excited to see if there will be results. 

That's enough pondering for today. 

~

Taehyun mumbles angrily to himself. His brows are scrunched together tightly and his face is a muted red shade. 

This black-haired piece of work- his boss. His boss...told him to make him a cup of coffee as soon as he finishes carrying five- ten pound boxes to the second floor! 

The stupid elevator is out of service today. How did that even happen? Irritating! 

Huening Kai rests his chin on Taehyun's shoulder and bounces on his toes with excitement.  
"Hurry, hurry, hurry!" 

The blond growls and shushes the younger behind him. "Thanks for being loud."

He grabs the cup of coffee and reaches into his back pocket for the bottle of pills that he bought with him this morning. 

Huening Kai takes the bottle from Taehyun and reads it. "Fifty milligrams? Use two." 

The older snatches the bottle away and opens it up with shakey hands.  
"No, he'll kill me for sure." 

"He'll kill you or your ass?" 

He groans and takes out a single, blue pill. They're taunting him again. 

"What if I get fired?" Taehyun says before dropping the pill into the piping hot coffee. 

Huening Kai takes out a pill and examines it. "He wouldn't. He loves having you work non-stop." 

"H-huening Kai." Taehyun whines. "You're no help. I'd rather have my pervert of a Hyung here." He says, referring to Yeonjun. 

Huening Kai giggles and wraps his arms around Taehyun's midsection. "Oh, speaking of Hyung, I should give this to him."

"You won't be able to attend work for days!" Taehyun says stirring the coffee in his right hand. 

"I know, right?" 

Taehyun rolls his eyes and walks out of the break room, putting a lid on the coffee cup in a hurry.

He's going to give the cup to Choi Beomgyu and rush right out of that office. 

Taehyun inhales deeply before walking into his bosses office.  
"Here is your coffee, Mr. Choi!" 

The black-haired male looks up from his desk and gives the younger a tiny smirk.  
"Kang. Thank you, bring it here." 

Taehyun walks up to the man seated behind the tan colored desk. He never liked the color of the desk, thinks it's too boring. 

His boss always wears this deep gray colored shirt under his black suit and tie. He is almost always straight-laced. Rarely smiles. 

But, he isn't mean. He just gives Taehyun so much work to do! 

That's the only problem Taehyun has with his box. Other than that, he is content with being his secretary. 

He places the cup on his bosses desk and nods firmly, "I'm going to copy some papers for you, Mr. Choi." 

His boss, Mr. Choi, just nods and takes a sip of the drink.  
He watches as Taehyun walks out of the office hurriedly. 

What's his problem? 

Mr. Choi- Beomgyu. Beomgyu just sighs to himself. Such an odd employee. 

Not that he exactly likes too many of his employees anyway but, Taehyun is different. 

He gets the work done efficiently even if he complains. 

Beomgyu was sure that he would've had to fire Taehyun three weeks in, but Taehyun is a determined employee and he likes that. 

He twirls the pen around in his hand before taking a gulp of the hot beverage. It's almost the end of the day, just a few more hours. 

The coffee is kind of odd today but he just brushed it off and ends up finishing the cup in less than two minutes. 

Beomgyu signs his signature to one last paper before setting his own down and standing from his chair. 

It's a bit hot in his office. Opening up a window a tad couldn't hurt. 

He walks over to the window across from his desk and, as he is about to open it, he feels a wave of heat travel south. 

What the Hell?

Beomgyu curses when he feels himself growing hard, fast against his thigh. 

Maybe he shouldn't focus on that window right now. 

There's more important things...like this mysterious boner that decided to pop up right in his office. 

He takes a seat in his chair and rests his head in his hands. 

Beomgyu clears his throat and tries to piece together how this could've happened so fast. So efficiently. 

All he was doing was thinking about how determined of a worker Taehyun is. 

Is that it? No, it can't be. 

He's the guy's boss. There's I way he feels this way about him. 

Beomgyu sucks in a breath and looks down at his lap just to make sure this is actually happening. In his office. At his desk. 

Well, maybe...it could be true. Maybe, possibly. 

Beomgyu never once thought anything bad about Taehyun anyway. He always thought he was a cute guy with a cute smile to match his personality. 

Not to mention the waist on that male. 

That waist, most of the female employees in the office would kill for a waist like that. 

His big, jovial eyes are full of life whenever he's around his colleagues, talking about whatever they talk about in that break room. 

And, he had the cutest laugh. It may or may not have made Beomgyu smile himself a few times. 

Beomgyu shakes his head and bites his bottom lip. No way. No freaking way. There's no way I like Taehyun this much. It's impossible. 

Taehyun chews on the inside of his cheek nervously. The obnoxious laughs coming from the older male in front of him isn't helping him at all. 

"You look scared for your life." Yeonjun chokes out. "Relax! You're acting like he's just going to assume you had something to do with his-"

Taehyun stomps angrily but it only makes the older mimic the action. 

Well, Yeonjun is right. 

All because his boss is hard doesn't mean he'll be suspicious of Taehyun at all. After all, random boners are common! Taehyun is just overthinking! 

Then, there's a slam and the sound of feet shuffling across the tiles. It's silent before there are heavy steps approaching the break room. 

Huening Kai hides behind Yeonjun and looks at Taehyun with a small smile on his face. I think that's him. He mouths to the older who turns pale. 

In the blink of an eye, Beomgyu is before Taehyun and grabbing him by his wrist, dragging him out of the break room and down the hall. 

"M-mr. Choi! What are y-you doing?" Taehyun stammers but he is ignored and dragged into Beomgyu's office before the door is closed and locked. 

Beomgyu traps the smaller against the desk with his arms by his sides and a very, very blank face. 

Taehyun gulps and avoids the older's gaze. His eyes are dark and strong. 

Beomgyu chuckles before asking, "What are you doing to me, Taehyun?" 

The blond stiffens and feels a literal sweat head roll down his temple. He looks up at his boss and spits out, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to- I-I had to, I'm sorry, please don't fire me." In a rushed matter.  
"Mr. Choi, I shouldn't have done it- I admit it. I-I'm sorry for putting Viagra in your coffee, o-okay? Just, please! Please, don't fire me!" 

Beomgyu is caught off guard by the sudden confession. But the shock evaporates and arousal takes it's place. "Putting Viagra in your bosses coffee, Kang? Well, that's not very professional. Is it?" 

The smaller male shakes his head and braces himself for screaming of a lifetime but it doesn't come. 

"Well, what am I supposed to do, Taehyun? Walk around with a nine inch boner poking at me for another hour and a half?" 

Taehyun blushes. "N-no, Mr. Choi." 

"Do you know what Viagra does, Kang?" Beomgyu asks. His hands grips the wood of his desk harshly. "Guess." 

Taehyun only shrugs, too embarrassed to answer the question.  
He stiffens once more when the breath of his boss ghosts over his ear. "In short, Taehyun, I'll be hard. For a while. With loads of stamina. I think it's only fair that you help. I mean, you did it." 

The younger's knees suddenly feels weak but Beomgyu is quick to wrap an arm around his waist to keep upright. 

He can't believe what he just heard. His boss wants to have sex with him. In his office. With people still in the building. 

"Right, Taehyun? That's fair, right?" 

The blond blushes even deeper when he feels something poking at his inner thigh. "M-mr. Choi, this isn't professional." 

The black-haired only chuckles and places a single kiss to Taehyun's exposed neck. "But putting Viagra in my coffee was?" He asks. 

Taehyun bites his lip but shakes his head. 

"Touch it." Beomgyu says in a husky voice that sends a chill up Taehyun's spine. His hand wraps around Taehyun's right wrist and guides it over his bulge, pressing the other's hand against him firmly. "See what you did to me, Kang?" 

Taehyun gasps and looks into his bosses nearly black eyes, his pupils are dilated so wide.  
Taehyun's own eyes are wide and his mouth is slightly agape.  
"Mr. Choi..." 

Beomgyu unbuttons his pants with his free hand and smirks at Taehyun.  
"Touch it, Taehyun. Don't you want to see what you did to me?" 

The younger finds himself looking down and he lifts his left hand up to a belt loop on his bosses pants. 

Curse curiosity. 

He slowly pulls down the material and lets out a literal squeak at the erection that springs out of it's fabric prison. 

"This is what you wanted, right, Taehyun?" Beomgyu asks, bringing his hand up to the blind's chin and smirking down at him. "I don't think you'd give me such a pill for no reason." 

Taehyun finds himself wrapping his hand, that now seems super tiny wrapped around the organ in his hand and just holding the muscle in it. 

Beomgyu is rigid right now and Taehyun wonders if it's painfull. 

Said male wraps Taehyun by his waist and says, "I don't have time to wait around, Taehyun." In that low tone of his. "Yes or no?" 

Taehyun thinks for a moment. 

This is his boss, there is sure to be some kind of awkwardness after. And there are people here- what is he's too loud? 

But, seeing the state that Beomgyu is in, makes him want to help his boss relieve himself of this terrible boner. 

"Y-yes, I want to help you, Mr. Choi." 

Beomgyu chuckles and roughly pins Taehyun to the desk with his face to the wood.  
"I was hoping you'd say that." 

Taehyun gasps when his jeans are tugged down and his underwear are in display for his boss. 

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of you, Taehyun." Beomgyu reassures before loosening up his tie. 

Taehyun whimpers when his underwear are pulled down, looking at his ankles with his pants. He feels so naked even down he still has on a shirt. His bottom is still in all it's glory for his boss. 

His cheeks are spread and there is a wet digit at his entrance, slowly making it's way pass the ring of muscle that so happens to be sucking in the digits greedily. 

"I take it you do this a lot, Kang." Beomgyu teases before inserting another finger and thrusting them in and out of the tiny male. 

"W-when you say it like that..." He bites down on his index finger to cover up the moan that threatened to escape past his lips. 

Beomgyu uses the pads of his fingers to push into the tight walks encasing his fingers, so tight that moving them efficiently is almost out of the question. Almost. 

Taehyun squirms at the rough touch but wants so badly to mewl in pleasure. He can...most definitely, but he doesn't want anybody to hear, he'd be so embarrassed. How do you explain that to your colleagues anyway? 

The black-haired adds a third finger, cooing Taehyun as he lets out a hiss. "How do you think the others would react to you doing something so sneaky?" 

Taehyun grips the desk he still finds boring underneath him and swallows thickly, "T-they wouldn't be pleased, Mr. Choi." 

The older nods. He can't take his eyes away from the beautifully fluttering hole. Even though there are three fingers nestled deep inside, it flutters and sucks at Beomgyu's fingers as if it's empty. 

His hole is as determined to be filled as Taehyun himself is to get work done for Beomgyu. 

It figures. 

Taehyun whimpers and looks back at Beomgyu the best he can. "Mr. Choi, please, don't tease me." 

The older smirks and slowly pulls his fingers out. "I wouldn't dream of it." 

Taehyun's eyes well with relieved tears and he even wiggles his hips a bit for Beomgyu which results in a harsh slap being landed onto his left cheek.

His semi is pressed firmly between the desk and his belly, the pressure being a great mixture of pain and pleasure. 

He whines when he is yanked up by his hair and is met with Beomgyu's piercing gaze.  
"M-mr. Choi?" 

"I want you to scream that when fuck you." He says with a shit-eating grin. 

Taehyun places a hand flat on the desk for stability as Beomgyu thrusts bottoms out into him all in one thrust.

It makes Taehyun mains out loudly and look at Beomgyu with big eyes. "Mr. Choi...I can take it. Fuck me over your desk." He moans out. 

Beomgyu wraps an arm around Taehyun's waist and places the other on the small of his back to help him arch his back just a little bit deeper.  
"You asked for it."

Taehyun is rendered speechless when deep, harsh, fast thrusts are being sent into him. 

The lewd sound of skin against skin echoing through the office, mixed with the sound of metal hitting against each other from Beomgyu's belt. Slick squelching, heavy breathing, a plethora of curses from Beomgyu and beautiful moans and cries from Taehyun. 

They're kind of high-pitched, but not feminine. There's a slight breath after each one creating this wonderful, melodic rhythm of sound rolling off his lips. 

There's a wet patch forming on his abdomen from his velvety head receving the friction from the desk.

His hair is being held tightly in his boss's tight grip so that his head is lifted just slightly. Oh, his neck is going to be so sore. 

Beomgyu's pelvis and Taehyun's fleshly globes connect with every movement of Beomgyu's hips, creating a harsh rhythm and a slight jiggle from the porcelain skin that is Taehyun's. 

The sight of himself disappearing inside of Taehyun each time brings him closer to an orgasm he knows is going to be a good one. 

"I'm happy you decided to be a sneaky little idiot today, Kang." Beomgyu says breathlessly. "This is worth it. So worth it. You're so tight, Taehyun, so welcoming. You're sucking me in everytime, clenching down on me whenever I pull out." 

Taehyun jumps when he feels a hand wrapped around his leaking cock.  
The hand is so warm and welcoming. His hips just move on their own, involuntarily, into Beomgyu's hand. 

That makes the older smile. Of course. 

Taehyun's knees buckle and he holds onto the desk, crying out for Beomgyu to wait. That he's going to cum, that's he's close and he can't hold it. Until he finally tells him that he is cumming, that he can't and that he couldn't hold it. 

It's sticky, it's pretty...pretty messy. But, Beomgyu likes it. 

He licks the seed off of his fingers and pulls out of Taehyun gently. 

To his surprise, the younger drops to his knees and grips the base in his hand, already beginning to leave kitten licks at the underside of the muscle in his hand. 

Taehyun blushes when Beomgyu tells him that he looks so fucking good. And that Beomgyu is gonna make such a pretty mess out of his face. 

Beomgyu runs his fingers through Taehyun's hair and groans when Taehyun takes what he can fit into his mouth, which is only about half.  
It doesn't matter anyway.  
And the way his lips are stretched so wide around the pure girth muscle and the slight bloat in his cheeks makes up for it. 

Beomgyu bucks his hips when the blond licks a long stripe from his base up to his leaking tip, sucking harshly at the sensitive area before tracing a lone vein with his tongue as he bob's his head with hallow cheeks, seemingly trying to swallow Beomgyu's entire length.

The way he grips Beomgyu's thigh for stability when Beomgyu begins to fuck his face just makes Beomgyu's cock twitch in the younger's throat.  
"You know, Taehyun." Beomgyu breathes out. "It should be a crime...t-to look this cute while your throat is being torn apart." 

Taehyun moans around Beomgyu and looks up at him with puppy eyes. His eyes are practically begging him to hurry up. To cum, please, because Taehyun's jaw is tired. 

And Beomgyu, being the frankly kind person he is, decide to listen to Taehyun. 

He pulls out of the male's mouth and winks down at him before releasing every last drop of his sticky semen into his lips with a groan.

"I-I'm all sticky, Mr. Choi." Taehyun says with a pout. 

Beomgyu hands Taehyun some tissues off of his desk before taking several deep breaths.  
He looks down and dammit, he's still achingly hard. 

Taehyun licks his lips of all of the seed and looks up at Beomgyu with those big eyes that Beomgyu is now sure that he likes.  
"I want more, Mr. Choi."

\---------------------------------------

It's just something about "Mr. Choi" that radiates big vibes, you know? 

Day 1 of Seven Days of Smut is done! A bit late but done! 

I finished this at two a.m so I will most likely revise it at a later date but I hope this is enjoyable for now! 

I promise I'll come back to it. You have my word. 🥺 

I will be uploading this on AO3 as well! (Later today). 

Goodnight, Lapis~


	2. My Vampire!- YeonBin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeonjun is a naive human. Soobin is a vampire for woke from a two thousand year sleep. Soobin also goes into rut.

Yeonjun should've listened when Taehyun told him not to walk out here alone. 

The only reason he didn't listen is because he wanted to walk to that new store around the corner. 

And he did, and he bought himself a donut which he thoroughly enjoyed! Very tasty by the way. 

But, it's freezing and it's almost ten at night. 

He just has to walk faster, that's all. 

Taehyun had told him not to walk in the dark alone because there are creatures of the night and blah, blah, blah. 

It was actually a whole lecture but Yeonjun didn't quite care. He just wanted his donut. 

Now, he's walking back to his and Taehyun's shared apartment. 

He decided to take a shortcut, through an ally tonight. He really wants to go home and take a hot shower. 

But, there's something- some sort of noise coming from behind him. It sounds like footsteps but that can't be right because nobody's out here. 

So he thinks. 

There's a gush of wind and it's bone chilling. It's so cold out tonight. Yeonjun pouts and speeds up the pace of his steps but then, he feels like there's a presence behind him.

What is that? 

Is that breath? 

He stops dead in his tracks and slowly looks over his shoulder. Oh, hell-

There's a figure behind him, a person. 

So. 

He tries to run...but to no avail. There is an arm around his waist, stopping him from moving. 

Yeonjun shivers at the touch and struggles in the arm of the person.   
"Let me go, I'm serious! I'm cold and I already don't want to be out here, I want to take a shower and I want to eat and go to sleep and you are not going to stop that...creep." 

"Sassy." The person says. It's a male. His voice is quite deep and his breath tickles Yeonjun's neck. 

"Let go of me, you creep- hey!"   
Yeonjun exclaims as he's pinned to a brick wall.

Oh, no. This can't be happening. Please, no. No, no, no. 

"Get off of me or I'll scream." Yeonjun says. 

The male chuckles. "Don't do that. You won't like what'll happen next." 

Yeonjun, being the tired and fed up guy he is, screams anyway. Screams for help and screams that someone is trying to assault him in the ally. 

Then, there's a pain in his neck. It's so bad that he bolts his eyes shut. He tries to move out of the grasp of the male but his legs become weak and so do his arms. 

Everything eventually goes black.

•

It's cold. So cold. Why is it so cold? 

His eyes bolt open and he looks around to see that is most definitely is not in his room. Instead, he's in a room with red assets. Red and black.   
Where is he? 

Holy crap, did that guy kidnap him? 

Oh, come on! All he wanted to do was go home and take a shower! 

He tries to sit up but he feels so weak and limp. 

"H-hello?" He calls out in a shakey tone. He's a bit scared actually. "Is anyone there?" 

He hisses when he realizes that there's a pain in his neck. He feels his pocket but his phone isn't in there. Dammit, dammit! 

Oh, dammit. Now what? 

Yeonjun stands up and heads over to the door of the room, turning the knob but he freezes in place when he hears somebody clear their throat. 

He turns his head to see a male. He's a tall male, maybe six feet. His skin isn't so porcelain, it's actually quite pale. He's dressed in a black, long sleeved shirt and tight, black jeans. He looks pretty young. 

He's just...standing there. 

Yeonjun stomps his foot. "Who the hell are you? Where am I, you fucking creep?" 

The male begins to walk toward Yeonjun, no emotion on his face. 

Yeonjun takes a few steps back until his back hits the wall behind him. He gulps and bolts his eyes shut. 

The male analyzes his face. Scared. He's scared. "Hi." 

Yeonjun opens his left eye and shudders at the male in front of him. He's so pale.   
"W-where am I?" 

"You said 'hello' earlier. Hello." 

Yeonjun shuts his eye again and sinks down onto the floor, tears forming in his shut eyes. "Where am I? I wanna go home!" 

The male's eyes widen and he tries to help Yeonjun up but Yeonjun only backs into the wall more.   
"You're crying?" 

Yeonjun crawls away from the tall male and curls into a ball in front of the bed.   
"I wanna go home...how did I get here?" 

"I have a friend." The male says. "My friend is mean. Very. He probably took you." 

"Well, I don't see any friend." Yeonjun sniffles. 

The male cocks his head. "Last night. He went out last night and came back with you. You were in his arms, sleeping." 

Yeonjun shakes his head. This guy is crazy. "What?" 

"That's what I know...are you hungry? Humans need food. Right? That's right, right?" 

Yeonjun tenses up. Either this guy is a freak or a crazed murderer.   
"Huh?" 

"Humans need food?" 

He looks back at the tall male and sniffles again. "What are you talking about? Who are you?" 

"Humans also greet each other." The male says. "I'm Soobin...who are you- I mean! What's your name?" 

Yeonjun wipes his tears and answers, "Y-yeonjun. Where am I?" 

"Yeon-jun." The male named Soobin says. "Yeonjun. You're at my home, Yeonjun." 

"W-what happened to me? Why does my neck hurt? Why am I weak?" 

Soobin sits down cross-legged next do him.   
"I told you. My friend did it. Let me see your neck...please, may I?" 

This guy talks weird. He talks like he hasn't spoken in a while and the language is new to him. He corrected himself a few times already and his words come out kind of weird. Slow too. 

Yeonjun tilts his neck to the side, baring the side that is killing him but also baring a wound. Two dots right there, on his neck. The area is also bruising. 

The male, Soobin, looks at Yeonjun with a glimpse of curiosity in his eyes. "He bit you." 

Yeonjun feels tears coming to his eyes again. "Huh? I-i'm confused! Are you guys cannibals? Oh my God!" He cries. "Don't kill me." He sobs. "I don't want to die! I just wanted to go home, please, don't kill me." 

Soobin looks around in a panic. "What's a cannibal?" 

Yeonjun lets out a choked cry and scoots away from the male. "Don't touch me. I just want to go home!"

There's a rumble that echoes throughout the room and Soobin looks at the other. Hungry. He's hungry 

"You want to eat."

Yeonjun sniffles once again but nods his head. "M-mhm." 

"You were sleeping for almost a day. You need food, humans need food. Let's go- let's go downstairs." He groans to himself. "Sorry. I haven't spoken...in years." 

Yeonjun looks up at him. What did he just say? "W-what?" 

"Beomgyu told me that I have been sleeping...for years. So, I haven't spoken." 

"What the fuck are you talking about? And why do you keep referring to things using 'humans'?" 

The male says, "I am a vampire. I have been...asleep for years. Two thousand years." 

Yeonjun shakes his head and grips at his hair, "Shut up, vampires aren't freaking real! You're a freak, God, I don't wanna die...I don't wanna die." 

"But I...am? I'm here, right? I'm real." He says with an affirmative nod. 

Yeonjun kicks his feet and tries to look around for a window. He needs to get out of here. "What are you talking about? I don't understand!" 

"I am a vampire. I-" 

"Don't just repeat yourself!" Yeonjun exclaims. He wipes his tears vigorously. "Prove it. Now." 

"How?" 

Yeonjun crawls over to the other and grips his cheeks tightly in his hand, examining his mouth. He screams and scoots backward when he sees the sharp fangs in the mouth of Soobin.  
"No, no, no..no, Taehyun was making things up. Vampires don't exist." 

Soobin lowers his head, feeling confused. Why is he saying that? He's sitting right across from him. Soobin doesn't get it. 

"How old are you? Quick." 

"Two thousand and twenty. I'll be two thousand and twenty-one in December." He answers. 

Yeonjun shakes his head. That's why his skin is so damned pale, isn't it?   
But, now that's the least of his worries. Now, he wonders what's up with him. Why hasn't he bitten him? Why is he so...so...like that?   
"Why do you talk like that? Like, you don't know what you're saying, huh? And- and just the way you've been talking huh?" 

"I don't want to say the...wrong thing." Soobin says. "I haven't spoken in a long time. I want to say the...right stuff- I mean, things. The right things. Beomgyu tries to help me. It's going okay...I think. But, you said I talk weird...so, it's not." 

Yeonjun suddenly feels bad for pointing out the way that Soobin speaks. Way to go, Yeonjun. 

"My friend...Hyuka. When I was twenty," he says, holding up his hands, showing the number ten, closes them into fists, then opens them again. Twenty. "He turned me into a vampire." 

"That's why you look so young." 

"Yes. He...told me that he wants- I mean, wanted...wanted to stay together forever." He says with a small smile. "But...he- I never saw him again." 

"He was your friend?" 

"My, well...my partner." 

His boyfriend. That guy was his boyfriend. 

"Your boyfriend turned you then left you." Yeonjun confirms. "I'm sorry to hear that..." 

"Do not worry." Soobin says. "I'm happy with my friend, Beomgyu. Hey, you are hungry."

Yeonjun shyly nods his head. "Y-yeah. Please- don't repeat what you said....you know, about going downstairs. I remember what you said." 

Soobin nods his head and helps Yeonjun stand.

The two travel downstairs and into the large kitchen. Soobin points to the cabinet and Yeonjun opens it, eyes lighting up at the sight of the junk food. "Wow! There's everything in here! I really like food, you know!" 

Yeonjun loves food. He can forget about everything now that he has food. 

Yeonjun reaches up and grabs a bag of chips out of the cabinet and tears it open. 

Soobin watches as the other shoves handfuls of chips in his mouth, munching on them as if it's the first thing he's eaten in years.   
"Do you like chips?" 

"I love chips!" He says happily. "I love food. Thank you, Soobin!" 

Happy. He's happy. 

All those years ago, Soobin encountered a witch. He had been sad after a week gone by and he hadn't heard from his ex.   
It was a late night and he was walking back home from the library, he was reading a really good book he discovered there. He ended up staying until midnight. 

But, on his walk home, he was looking down at his phone. He had been texting his friend, Beomgyu, he was telling him that he was coming home. 

Then, it happened. There was a girl, short, round face. She was quite cute. She stood there, smirk on her face...asked Soobin if he was upset and she said she could help. 

Soobin was desperate so he said yes. Her hand was on his shoulder in a second and a surge of heat went through his body. 

Then it went black. 

Everything. 

He woke to Beomgyu sitting on a chair, staring at him with a blank expression. He asked him what happened and Beomgyu told him that he had a sleeping spell put on him. That he's been sleeping for two thousand years. 

That was a few months ago that he woke up. 

The first thing Beomgyu made sure Soobin did was shower. Then, he let him drink the blood of some person Beomgyu bought home just for him. Poor baby drained the blood from them in an instant. 

Then, it was onto the language lessons. 

So, Soobin's understanding of humans is different. He doesn't quite get it anyway. Times have changed. People aren't like how they were all those years ago. Language isn't the same, people don't express themselves the same either. 

Things are so different. 

It's not like he can just mingle with humans. He's a vampire. Uh, yeah it's true they can't go out in the sun. So, that's impossible. 

He remembers when people feared vampires. Thought they were the scariest things. Now, people think they're made up. 

But, before that spell was put on him, he was only a vampire for a week. So, he couldn't really adjust to it.

There's a lot he has to deal with actually. 

"You're welcome." He responds. 

Yeonjun sits down next to the taller and observes his face. "Are you alright? What about you, did you eat?" 

The other scratches the back of his head, "No, I...I don't just bite people. I'm not that kind of vampire. I'm a nice one." 

"A cute one." Yeonjun says. He didn't necessarily mean it in a flirtatious way. The vampire is cute, literally cute. "Well...you fed me. And I love food. So... I'll feed you!" 

Soobin shakes his head. "No. I shouldn't."

"Come on, it's fine!" Yeonjun says with a shrug. "It's fine. You need to eat anyway so, it's fine!"   
Soobin breaks into a sweat when Yeonjun scoots closer to him. "Ready when you are, Soobin!" 

Yeonjun can be a bit...uh naive, he also talk a lot. He tilts his neck to the side and nods once more. 

Well, Yeonjun said so, right? It's okay because Yeonjun said so. 

Soobin leans in and sinks his fangs into the soft flesh that is Yeonjun's, moaning at the sweet taste flowing over his tastebuds. That's the sweetest blood he's ever tasted- 

Yeonjun's jaw drops and he hisses in pain, "O-ow, Soobin! That hurts..." 

It's not supposed to feel good, Yeonjun. 

When Soobin pulls his fangs out, Yeonjun holds his hand over the new wound and pouts up at him. "Ow..." 

"Thank you, Yeonjun." 

Yeonjun smiles but the moment is gone as soon as it came when there's a the sound of a door opening.   
"W-who's that?" 

"That's my friend. That's Beomgyu." 

Footsteps approach the kitchen and there's a male before them in seconds with a smile on his face. "Soobin!" 

"Beomgyu!" 

Yeonjun watches as the two embrace each other tightly. That's cute!-

"You're awake." The male named Beomgyu says to Yeonjun with a smirk. He bares his fangs and Yeonjun hides behind his new befriended vampire. 

Soobin shakes his head, "Not him. He's...I talk to him. He's nice and he's not scared. His name is Yeonjun." He explains. "And he likes food. He...was hungry. He likes- no, he loves chips. He was scared but we talked, he's happy now! Well...now, you scared him. He's scared." 

Beomgyu huffs and looks at the male behind Soobin, "You know he's a vampire, right?" 

Yeonjun nods his head. 

"You know what vampires do, right?" 

Yeonjun nods again. 

He speaks much better than Soobin. 

"So, why aren't you scared?" 

"He's nice!" 

Beomgyu crosses his arms, "And you're naive." 

~ 

It's odd. You'd expect for Yeonjun to leave, especially because he was crying about it. But he didn't. 

He's actually been here for about a week and a half. 

Beomgyu has given him back his phone per Soobin's request. But, he hasn't told anyone that he's in danger, because...well, he necessarily isn't.   
Soobin has told Beomgyu not to even feed off of Yeonjun, that Yeonjun wouldn't trust him anyway. 

So, he doesn't. But, Soobin does. 

It's kind of cute whenever Soobin feeds off of Yeonjun. He climbs on top of the shorter and nestles his face into his neck as he drinks as much as he needs. He has told Yeonjun that he has to lay down while he feeds because Yeonjun tends to get really excited...then light-headed. 

Yeonjun hums to himself as he changes into a pair of pajama pants and looks for a shirt. 

You know, that Beomgyu guy was nice enough to get some things for Yeonjun. They don't know how long Yeonjun is staying so why not? 

He grabs a plain, white T-shirt and pulls it over his head before hopping on Soobin's bed, face down. He really has grown to love this bed. It's so comfortable. 

He hears the door open and looks back to see his favorite supernatural being. "Evening, Soobin! Where have you been?" 

"Studying." He answers with a nod. "But, Beomgyu told me...I should just relax tonight. I'm hot." 

Yeonjun pats the bed and Soobin climbs on next to him. He smiles at the taller and rolls onto his back. "It's not even hot in here, Soobin." 

Soobin shrugs, "I am hot." 

"Are you hungry?" Yeonjun asks with a suggestive smile. "I don't mind, Soobin." 

The truth is that Yeonjun quite likes when Soobin feeds off of him. He doesn't exactly know why but he just loves the feeling of it. At first, it did sting, and the second time...and the time after that- but! He has grown to love the feeling of the blood being sucked from his veins.

On top of that, Soobin is really gentle unlike Beomgyu. Yeonjun has seen the way Beomgyu feeds off of others and it isn't pretty. It's quite scarey actually. 

But, Soobin is so gentle. He softly suckles at Yeonjun's neck and once he's done feeding, he gives the spot a once over with his tongue. 

Yeonjun really likes that. It distracts him from any pain that it's possible to feel. 

So, not only does he like the actual feeling, but he likes how Soobin treats him while doing it. 

Soobin shyly nods. When Yeonjun bares his neck to him, his mouth almost waters at the sight of the neck that he's grown to love.   
He feels too hot to straddle Yeonjun tonight so, instead, he just nuzzles his face into his neck and scrapes the flesh with his fangs. "Ready, Yeonjun?"

The shorter nods his head and braces himself for the bite.   
Yeonjun bites his lip when Soobin sinks his teeth into him. He must've been really hungry tonight. 

Yeonjun leans into the touch and lets out a tiny whine. 

That makes the vampire's eyes widen. His eyes search Yeonjun's face but the human isn't in any discomfort. His cheeks are a light pink and his lip is between his teeth. 

Soobin feels different. It was something about the whine that Yeonjun let out. He feels even hotter and that's when he feels a wave of arousal travel down to his groin. His eyes flutter shut and he pulls his teeth out of Yeonjun. "Yeonjun." He says breathlessly. 

"Don't worry, you didn't hurt me, Soobin." Yeonjun reassures. "I actually like it. I like it very much." 

Soobin shakes his head and sits up. He's glad Yeonjun likes it but that's a conversation for another time. "Yeonjun...I'm going into rut." 

There's a gorgeous blush across his otherwise pale cheeks and it makes Yeonjun smile. But..."What's that?"

You decide to stay with vampires and barely know anything about them, Yeonjun. Nice. 

"I-it's embarrassing..." Soobin says with a tiny whimper after, feeling a pain in his gut. "Yeonjun, I can't go into rut with...you here. I'm going to hurt you." 

Then, Yeonjun remembers Taehyun mentioning this on one of his supernatural creatures rant. He's hit with realization. "Oh-"

Soobin pulls his shirt down to cover to growing erection in his jeans and looks away from Yeonjun.  
"Get out. Please." 

"No way! I can help you." Yeonjun says with a wide smile. 

"N-no, no. You can't...I won't let you." 

"I can though. I'm not a virgin or anything." He sits up and looks at Soobin with a determined gaze. "You can't just stay like that. You might go out and hurt someone. Come on! I'm saying you can." 

Soobin shakes his head though. There's no way- he doesn't want to hurt Yeonjun. "What if I hurt you? Humans are not as strong as vampires...what if I-" 

Yeonjun takes the vampire's face in his hands and smiles lovingly at him. "Do what you have to in order to relieve yourself." 

"Beomgyu says you're naive...I think he's right." He hisses at the surging need in his groin and wraps his arms around Yeonjun. "Do you r-really want to?" 

Yeonjun nods happily. Soobin doesn't speak too badly when he's excited.   
"Mhm. I'm not scared or anything."

"Are you happy?" 

"I'm excited." 

Soobin nods his head. Excited. 

"Soobin, you know how to? Right?" 

He nods and situates Yeonjun on his lap, groaning as Yeonjun makes contact with his growing bulge.   
"I've done it...a lot before." 

Yeonjun wraps his arms around Soobin's neck. He can see the emotions drawn all over Soobin's face. He's almost contemplating something but when Yeonjun grinds his hips down onto him, Soobin grips at his hips with a tight grip and looks at him with dilated pupils.

"I don't understand you." Soobin says with a confused expression on his face with a very hasty Yeonjun unbuttoning his shirt. "Y-you volunteered to stay. With vampires. Then...you want to have sex with me- I don't get it."

Yeonjun slides Soobin's shirt off of his shoulders and winks at him. "It's not that complicated. I just really wanna!" 

"But-"

The shorter just shakes his head and slides his own shirt over his head, throwing it onto the floor. "But, nothing, my vampire. Aren't you in a rut or something? Don't waste any time trying to figure me out. You know, my friend can't figure me out either-"

The vampire hushed Yeonjun with a quick peck to his lips. "Talking too much." 

Yeonjun giggles and pushes Soobin flat onto the bed, blushing at the poking at his thigh. 

Soobin had a lot of control at the moment and Yeonjun kind of admires it. 

The naive male moves his hands down to the vampire's pants, fumbling with the belt for a few seconds before he manages to get it off. 

He really is quite a card, Yeonjun is. He's naive, he questions things at the wrong time, he disregards a lot... he's quite the character. 

Soobin, growing slightly impatient pulls his bottoms and boxers off.   
"You're really sure, right?" 

The human nods again.   
"I'm super sure."

Soobin assists Yeonjun in pulling down his pajama bottoms, biting his bottom lip at the fact that he isn't wearing anything underneath. 

Yeonjun shivers at the stare. That stare makes him feel tiny but he isn't complaining. A big hand is massaging the flesh of his thigh leisurely and when he looks at Soobin, he sees an adorable blush in his face.   
He finds it adorable anyway.   
"It's okay, my little vampire. I want it." 

That sentence, that very sentence. I want it. Something about it just made something click inside of Soobin.   
Maybe it made him remember that he is in a rut state and that, well...for lack of better words, he does want to fuck Yeonjun speechless. 

Now that the little switch has been flicked on, he positions Yeonjun underneath him and begins to suck less than merciless marks into his neck. Way different than the previous ones. 

These are harsh, needy almost. 

It makes Yeonjun gasp and grip onto Soobin's shoulders. When a hand makes it's way down and in between his legs, his breath hitches.   
Soobin's fingers rub circles into the puckered muscle that is his hole, never letting up on his hickey making. 

It makes Yeonjun's head spin. And he almost screams out when Soobin pushes two fingers into him.   
He clenches down tight around the digits, whining quietly against Soobin's shoulder but he regains his composure as soon as he lost it. 

The digits waste no time in roughly dragging against the walls that engulf them. 

Soobin finds Yeonjun's reactions so pretty, so intriguing, so amazing. He thinks Yeonjun is intriguing anyway. From the moment he saw him, even though he was scared, he thought Yeonjun was interesting. 

So, he finds the way his body reacts to such touches interesting as well.   
But, for now, he'll keep it to himself.   
There's a raging boner between his legs, he doesn't quite have time to try and express himself at the moment. 

Soobin's head is cloudy and the only thing he can think of is relieving this surging heat in his gut. It's kind of painful. He hasn't experienced a rut since he woke from that sleep of his. 

His fingers curl upward and prod at just the right spot inside of Yeonjun, causing the human to arch his back upward and grip Soobin tighter.   
Soobin likes that reaction so he slams his fingers into that quite magical spot repeatedly, dick twitching at the moans Yeonjun lets out. 

"S-soobin, if you keep that up," He whines, "I'm going to c-cum." 

Soobin continues to violate the sensitive spot primarily because he likes how Yeonjun writhes underneath him and the sparkle in his eyes. 

Yeonjun bites his lips and shimmies his hips away from the vampire. "Not y-yet, Soobin." He breathes out with a tiny smile on his lips. 

Soobin feels another pang in his gut and decides that that's enough procrastinating. If he waits any longer, he's going to go ballistic. 

Well, Yeonjun might like that-

He shoots Yeonjun an apologetic look and a silent sorry to which Yeonjun only smiles. 

Hey, Soobin's cute even in this state. 

Just as Yeonjun is about to reassure him, there's that familiar pressure inside of him. He grips the blanket underneath him and hisses at the sudden intrusion.   
"S-soobin." He whimpers. It doesn't quite hurt but a warning could've done some justice. All of the discomfort is gone when he relaxes a bit. He can then feel just so big Soobin is inside of him. 

Soobin groans at the tight heat and grips Yeonjun's thighs in his hands.   
His instincts just take over him, and as much as he wanted to be gentle with Yeonjun in case something like this ever happened, all of that is quickly going out the window. 

Instead, his hips snap vigorously into the human below him. The pads of his thumbs press into Yeonjun's delicate skin, likely to leave bruises on each. 

Yeonjun, on the other hand, has his head thrown back and his lips parted to allow the mantra that consists of the vampire's name, curses and incoherent sentences to leave his mouth.

His right hand reaches up and grabs at Soobin's left, locking their fingers together. It wasn't exactly meant to be romantic but Yeonjun really doesn't want to rip apart the blanket from gripping so hard. 

"F-fuck, Soobin." Yeonjun pants out. His hand grips onto Soobin's incredibly tight as the loud, whiny moans leave his hips. 

His thighs are shakey, he's surprised he can keep them up like this still and his chest is heaving up and down at a fast pace as his body jerks with every one of Soobin's thrusts.   
At the sound of their skin meeting in such a way, Yeonjun's dick twitching against his inner thigh, making the skin wet with precum. 

Soobin leans forward to observe Yeonjun's face at a closer angle. "Yeonjun." He groans out. "Look at me." 

The husky and overall masculine tone in his voice makes Yeonjun listen. His glossy, half-lidded eyes meet Soobin's lust-filled ones. 

Soobin's eyes trace every part of Yeonjun's face; the creases of his eyes, the bridge of his nose, the bow of his lips, the line of his jaw. 

It makes Yeonjun's cheeks heat up.

He wants to close his thighs and himself from what he's about to do, but he can't with Soobin in between anyway. He bites down on his bottom lip as thick, white ropes of semen land onto his inner thigh. 

Soobin chuckles at how Yeonjun clenches down around him. He kisses Yeonjun's cheek just for the Hell of it, "Are you okay?" 

With the way he's panting, you'd think Yeonjun just completed a damned marathon.   
"Keep going. I'm alright, keep going."

Soobin pulls out of the shaking human and carefully positions him onto his knees.   
"Sorry." He whispers before ruthlessly ramming back into the human below him. 

Yeonjun doesn't even flinch. He lets out a beautiful moan actually and grips the pillow under him.   
He feels good, he can't help it. The waves of pleasure traveling through his body with every thrust he's delivered is enough to cloud his mind. 

Ah, seriously, Soobin's really good at this. That's another thing for Yeonjun to ramble on about later. You know, as he does. 

Soobin's grip on his hips is brutal but he likes it. It makes him feel...secure maybe?  
His knees are wobbly and weak but he knows that with Soobin holding him that he won't just collapse onto the bed. See, security! 

Soobin bites his bottom lip to keep in whatever lewd statements he has to say. Instead, all that passes his lips are husky grunts and heavy pants that really just turns Yeonjun on all the more. 

"S-soobin...a-ah, you're good at that, you know." He whimpers. 

Yeonjun...oh, Yeonjun. 

Soobin wants to laugh; he's never experienced such an scenario during sex. Nobody's he's ever done this with has ever been so smiles. Yeonjun's a different species...quite literally in this sense. 

Soobin plants hot, opened mouthed kisses to Yeonjun's side as his hips speed their pace.   
"You don't understand how good you feel around me, Yeonjun." 

The human lets out a tired laugh, "I can tell. My vampire is excited." 

Soobin nods his head before biting his forehead in Yeonjun's nape.   
"Yeonjun..." He pants. 

The feeling of Soobin's body flush against his makes Yeonjun smile. He can feel just how hard Soobin's breathing and it's just something else he finds cute about the vampire.   
"You're cute...e-even in rut." 

Soobin's thrusts grow sloppy, a obscene squelch echoing through the room. He can't help but smile though as he feels himself approaching him orgasm. 

"And, y-you may say I'm ruining your rut...or whatever, but, I can't help it." He breathes out. 

Yeonjun squeaks when he feels the hot, sticky liquid coating his walls. It makes him him and close his eyes.   
He lets Soobin ride out his orgasm although his legs are threatening to give out in him. 

"Yeonjun. You talk a lot."  
The vampire looks down at the human with red cheeks.   
"You didn't...have to let me." 

Yeonjun carefully pulls his hips away from Soobin and turns into his side, hissing at the pain in his lower back. "I did! You're a vampire in your little rut thing. I can't leave you hanging." 

Soobin's hair is a mess and his face is a vibrant red shade. There's a pout on his lips as well. "Did it hurt?" 

Yeonjun makes grabby hands up at the other and pulls him down to lay next to him, nuzzling into his side. "Tell you what, we'll do it again in a few."

The vampire only looks at Yeonjun with wide eyes. He's crazy, it's confirmed. 

"And, before you call me any other words that you've recently learned, I know it sounds crazy." 

Soobin wraps his arms around the other and says, "I don't understand you...but, if you want to, I want to." 

The human breathes in the vampire's scent, the smell calming his nerves. The now cold substance leaking from his hole isn't going to be enough to distrupt his calm mindset. Whether or not this is a good choice, he isn't really sure. 

What he is sure of though is that he wants to help Soobin the best he can. And, that, he has. 

"My vampire."


	3. Linkage- YeonGyu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beomgyu tries to take charge in the bedroom but it turns into a verbal and quite cute session.

The two stumble into their shared house, shoes kicked to the side, jackets thrown into the couch, Yeonjun's arms around Beomgyu's waist and Beomgyu lazily holding onto his Hyung, giggling between kisses. 

They have just come back from a date and Yeonjun may or may not be a little bit tipsy and initiated something with a very needy Beomgyu in the car. 

As soon as Yeonjun parked, they got into a heavy make out session and that pretty much leads us to now. 

But, there's just a little something that Beomgyu has for Yeonjun. A little surprise that he hoped Yeonjun would be up for tonight and he's going to assume he is with the way things are going right now. 

The couple take blind steps to their bedroom, stumbling over each other's legs and hitting a limb or two on the wall because they're in such a hurry. 

Yeonjun reaches his hand back and turns the doorknob to their room. Lifting Beomgyu up by his thighs, he carries him over to the bed.

The couple share a few light pecks before Beomgyu switches their positions so that he's on top of the older. He smiles down at him before going back to ravishing his mouth. 

Beomgyu reaches under the pillow carefully, making sure Yeonjun is still focused on the kiss, before grabbing the pairs of handcuffs he's placed there earlier today while Yeonjun was getting dressed. He clicks them open before placing one in each of his hands. "Arms up, baby." 

Yeonjun doesn't think much of it, he thinks Beomgyu's gonna pull off his button-up because he has done it before while in one of his hasty moods. 

Beomgyu brings his hands up simultaneously and fastens a cuff around each of Yeonjun's wrists before fastening them to the bedposts. 

The older breaks the kiss and looks up at Beomgyu with a raise eyebrow. "Did you seriously just handcuff me to the bed?" 

Beomgyu nods, bottom lip between his teeth. "I like you like this. I can do whatever I want." 

Yeonjun pulls at his left wrist which only results in Beomgyu delivering a half-assed hit to his chest. 

"If you break those cuffs, I swear."   
Beomgyu begins to slowly unbutton Yeonjun's black dress shirt. At the sight of his boyfriend's now exposed chest, he feels himself get hot. "Don't worry, I won't put anything in you or anything." 

Yeonjun hisses when Beomgyu begins to kiss at his neck. The kisses are hot and wet, open-mouthed and quick. "Fuck, Beomgyu.." 

"Oh, you will." Beomgyu responds with a wink. He strips himself of his sweater and abandons it on the floor.

"May I ask why you have me cuffed though?" 

"I told you, I can do whatever I want to you." Beomgyu says. He brings his right hand up and rolls his thumb along Yeonjun's left nipple, causing the older to groan deeply. "I can touch you here..."   
Beomgyu then slowly trails his hand lower to Yeonjun's navel, tracing random shapes with his fingers. "Right here or even..." 

Yeonjun bucks his hips upward when Beomgyu cups his clothed, semi-hard dick in his pants. 

"Here."   
Beomgyu giggles but delivers another hit to Yeonjun when the older tugs at the cuffs again. "Do not break those handcuffs! If you break those handcuffs, I'll never forgive you."

"That's it? That's your best threat?" The older asks, stifling a chuckle. 

Beomgyu huffs and crosses his arms in front of his chest. "I'm in charge tonight!" 

"Okay, okay." Yeonjun says with a nod. "You're in charge, you're doing great." 

Beomgyu instructs Yeonjun to toe off his socks before he begins to strip the older of his jeans. He doesn't know whether Yeonjun's cheeks are red from the alcohol or if he's blushing but he smiles at it either way.   
He strips the dark blue, plaid boxers off of the other and grabs a hold of the thick length waiting for him. 

Yeonjun's dick is probably one of Beomgyu's favorite parts of him. It's thick, so freaking thick and it's long; it can reach places Beomgyu has never had stimulated before him. He even likes how tight Yeonjun's balls get against the base of his dick. Every inch of it, he loves. 

He'd just spend his day sucking Yeonjun dry if he could. 

But that's another story for another time. 

When Beomgyu wraps his lips lazily around the head of his dick, he groans out a curse. His sucks are lazy and wet but they just feel so good, especially when he lays his tongue flat against the soft tip and delivers soft licks.   
"Beomgyu, don't." 

The younger pulls his lips away before giggling up at the older, "Don't what, Hyung?" 

"Don't just suck t-the damned tip, I'll-"

"What if I want that?" 

"You better fucking not." 

Beomgyu pinches Yeonjun's inner thigh, making the older yelp. "Be quiet or I won't suck it at all." 

Yeonjun huffs through his nostrils. How did he let this happen? The lazy, wet suckles and licks are back directly on his tip and he throws his head back.   
Yes, the tip is the most sensitive part but he's so, so sensitive there and Beomgyu knows it. That little-

Beomgyu moans around the head when he feels Yeonjun's dick growing to its full length in his mouth. He doesn't necessarily have a plan, he just knows he wants to drive Yeonjun crazy. 

"Beomgyu, seriously...please?" 

"You sound desperate." 

"I am fucking desperate!" 

The younger sticks out his tongue and winks up at Yeonjun before grabbing him by the base and painting his tongue with the transparent precum beading at the tip. 

Yeonjun's hips buck at the sight and he so badly wants to break out of this stupid cuffs and pin Beomgyu to the bed already. But, he probably can't break these cuffs if he tried.   
"Beomgyu!" 

The feeling of Yeonjun twitching against his tongue makes Beomgyu even harder in his pants. "Yeah?" 

"Yeah?"  
Yeonjun narrows his eyes at the younger. When Beomgyu begins to kiss along his shaft, Yeonjun huffs in semi annoyance. "Choi Beomgyu, I'm warning you." 

"What are you gonna do?"   
Beomgyu decides that's enough of that. He can't have Yeonjun cum just yet. He pulls the belt out of his belt loops and throws it to the floor as well. "Wouldn't it be cool if I used the-" 

"No."

Beomgyu rolls his eyes and pulls off his pants and underwear. "Don't be such a sore loser."

"I didn't lose."

"Baby, you're cuffed to the bed on the verge of a tantrum."

Yeonjun is about to knee Beomgyu in his side but his whole thought process is interrupted when Beomgyu straddles him again, sitting higher up this time, on his midsection. He licks his lips at the hard length against Beomgyu's thigh. He feels like pissing Beomgyu off for cuffing him, "It's cute." He does actually find Beomgyu's dick kind of cute. It's not as big as his, nowhere near. The head is a soft pink color. 

But Beomgyu, on the other hand, "Don't say that!" 

"What? That your cock is cute?" 

Beomgyu hits Yeonjun's chest yet again. "I'm in charge! Accept that! You should be listening to me, you're defiant." 

The older chuckles at his boyfriend's reactions. He's so cute, even right now. Naked and trying to take charge.   
"I'm sorry." He says in between laughs. "You're just so- so cute!" 

Beomgyu allows Yeonjun to have his laughing fit. As Yeonjun laughs his heart out, Beomgyu grabs the lube out of the nightstand. 

He clicks the cap open and squirts a generous amount of lubricant onto his hand before bringing it back and lubing up Yeonjun skillfully, applying lubricant on every inch of him because every inch is going in him. 

"Are you done yet?" 

"I'm sorry, babe." Yeonjun breathes out. "I just think you're so cute.

Beomgyu should've gagged him too. He takes a breath before he scoots down and hovers his hole over Yeonjun's dick.

The older breathes out once he finally stops laughing. His breath hitches once Beomgyu is seated fully on him in one try. 

Beomgyu grips onto his thighs and hisses through his teeth. He likes the searing pain of taking Yeonjun like this, without stretching himself. It feels so good like that. And when Yeonjun fucks him raw, without him being stretched, it's even better.   
"You like that, baby?" 

"Beomgyu." 

"You like having your big, thick cock nestled in something warm and tight, don't you?" Beomgyu moves his hips forward until Yeonjun's tip catches on his rim. He smiles down at the older, giggling at the expression on his face. "You like it?" 

"You know I like it." 

Beomgyu rolls his eyes, "Hyung!" 

"It was a rhetorical question." 

"That's what you ask me all the time."   
Beomgyu says. "Be fair here."

Yeonjun stifles another chuckle. Beomgyu's so cute when he's fed up. 

"You'd be such a difficult bottom. This is supposed to be sexy or whatever and you're being difficult." 

The older replies, "It's sexy, baby."

"I'm about to leave you cuffed to the bed. Don't ruin this for me."   
Beomgyu places his hands flat on the older's chest and slowly sinks his hips back, letting out pretty, breathy moans as he's filled inch by inch. 

Yeonjun bites the inside of his cheek as he watches the younger's cheeks tint a beautiful pink. His hips are flush against Beomgyu's smooth, soft, fleshy, supple skin. When he bucks his hips up, Beomgyu shakes his head.

"You're not even allowed to do that, baby."   
Beomgyu grins as the older groans at the obligation. He grinds his hips down onto Yeonjun at an achingly slow pace. The slow drag of Yeonjun against his walls has him wanting to fuck himself onto the older, completely wreck himself on him, it almost has him wanting to uncuff him so he can have his way with him but he won't. He'll speed up the pace eventually. He just wants to have fun with his boyfriend a bit more.

Beomgyu knows Yeonjun will get his revenge in the very near future but he'll enjoy this for now. 

With every achingly slow drag of Beomgyu's hips, Yeonjun is letting out raspy groans under his breath. Even after Yeonjun has annihilated his hole every chance he gets, the younger is still so tight around him, feels like a virgin. 

Beomgyu runs his hands through his Hyung's hair and and places a kiss to his forehead, "You're hot when you listen." 

The older only groans when Beomgyu lifts his hips again. "Don't stop, Beomgyu." 

And that makes Beomgyu feel giddy for a reason he isn't sure of but he is not mad about it. "What do you want me to do?" 

Yeonjun bucks his hips upward, drawing a moan from the younger above him. "To stop teasing me." 

Beomgyu, now chest to chest with the older, whimpers and grips onto his shoulders with now shakey hands. "Don't you dare." 

In one ear and out the other that statement goes and he begins to roll his hips up into the younger both skillfully and hastily, sending the other into a whimpering, panting mess. 

Yeonjun can't be too focused on the complaints coming from Beomgyu's mouth, only listening to a few things. They're meaningless threats for the most part and he wants to laugh but he'll laugh later.   
Right now, his priority is on top of him, engulfing him in Beomgyu's snug, warm hole.

The handcuffs hit lightly against the metal which creates a light ting sound everytime Yeonjun thrusts up into Beomgyu. Yeonjun really has to ask Beomgyu about these later. 

"You're no fun." Beomgyu whines in between pants. His lips are captured in a sloppy, fast-paced kiss. He quickly follows suit, kissing the older back, allowing their tongues to do just as much fucking as they're doing. 

Their skin meets with each other in harsh, skin bruising thrusts and Beomgyu curses himself for giving up so quickly. 

"This is more fun." Yeonjun retorts. "You don't agree?" 

The younger just may be too loud to actually have heard Yeonjun. 

"Don't worry, Beomgyu, I'll award you for your efforts." 

A wave of pleasure makes it's way through Beomgyu's body as his breath hitches and his grip on Yeonjun tightens. "You're such a sore loser." 

Yeonjun kisses away his pout but ruthlessly slams into the gland that'll have him squirming on top of him nonetheless. The way Beomgyu grinds his hips back to meet every thrust of Yeonjun's makes everything more the pleasurable. 

"You didn't play fair either." He breathes out. 

The doe-eyed boy looks up at his boyfriend, a small smile tugging at his lips. "That's different, you're supposed to let me bend the rules." 

Yeonjun rolls his eyes and watches as his boyfriend's eyes screw shut and his mouth open agape. The younger lets out a mantra of Yeonjun's name along with a warning. 

A warning that he's close, so close. It's a beautiful mess in all honesty. 

"Uncuff me first." 

The younger shakes his head but he's reaching up anyway, freeing his Hyung from the restraints.   
Immediately, strong hands are on his ass, practically groping the soft skin and maintaining a good grip as he fucks up into the younger.   
"I can't believe you handcuffed me." 

"I'll do it again." Beomgyu whimpers out. He ruts his hips onto Yeonjun, tears of pleasure pricking his eyes. 

Yeonjun plants soft kisses all over Beomgyu's face which contradict heavily with his harsh hip snapping.   
It makes the younger lean into the comfort of his boyfriend.

He feels Beomgyu's hole spasm around him, squeezing around him just right, silently begging him not to stop. 

"I would've lasted longer if you weren't pounding into me, you know." Beomgyu whines before his complaints turn into babbles of how good he feels. 

Yeonjun himself is close as well considering that Beomgyu was teasing the absolute fuck out of his dick earlier. "Beomgyu." 

The younger hums in response. 

"Together?" 

Beomgyu nods frantically against the older's chest. Yeonjun's heart is pounding against his ribcage and his chest is rising and falling just as quick as his thrusts. His deep, frequent moans are music to Beomgyu's ears. 

Yeonjun lets out a throaty groan as he cums into the younger, hips speeding themselves up involuntarily to ride out his orgasm.   
It could have been the groan or the feeling of the hot, sticky ropes inside of him, but whatever it is, makes Beomgyu cum on the spot. Onto Yeonjun's midsection.   
"Sorry, Beomgyu, I didn't mean to-"

Beomgyu shushes him. "It feels good inside, don't apologize." He whines when Yeonjun lifts his hips off of him. 

"I can't believe you handcuffed me to the bed."

"Believe it." Beomgyu responds. He feels tired already. "I have another idea." 

The other hums in acknowledgement. 

"You carry me to the bathroom, we shower, you dress me, tuck me in and cuddle me all night." 

Yeonjun shrugs his shoulders before he places a kiss to Beomgyu's forehead.   
"That's a much better idea than your first."


End file.
